pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
S51-A
S51-A is a dual-type / Pokémon. It evolves from S51 starting from level 40. It can Mega Evolve into Mega S51-A using the Unidentified Fallen Object. It can be encountered, but not caught, during Ripley's Sidequest. Pokédex entry Biology 'Physiology' S51-A is a large extraterrestrial being. It appears to be a round dark-green creature with two pointy ears and dark-green markings adorning its face, which has two large eyes, one red and one blue. Its body is composed of a metallic UFO with a glass dome on top, and a metallic purple bottom with yellow stripes and multicolored lights. It has two large purple arms protruding from the bottom, with yellow palms. As Mega S51-A, its face slightly changes shape, and its body becomes rounder and larger, closer in shape to a lunar lander, with two laser cannons on top and resting on four thick yellow arms with purple markings. 'Gender Differences' S51-A is genderless. 'Special abilities' S51-A is known for being good at commanding S51, and can also fire a laser that can deal Fire, Ice, or Electric qualities (Laser Pulse). 'Behavior' S51-A is the alpha of S51, and as such is able to command a group of S51 to its will. 'Habitat' S51-A is a Pokémon rumored to originate in outer space. Its actual origin and habitat is unknown. Game locations Held items Base stats S51-A Mega S51-A Type effectiveness Moves By leveling up Via a prior evolution |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40}} |Trick Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} By TM/HM By breeding S51-A is genderless, it can't get any of the Egg Moves listed through natural means. (unless learnable elsewhere) By tutoring 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} / 4 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} / 4 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} Evolution | no2 = 098 | name2 = S51-A | image2 = 098.png | type1-2 = Psychic | type2-2 = Steel | evo2 = | no3 = 098_1 | name3 = '''Mega S51-A' | image3 = 098_1.png | type1-3 = Psychic | type2-3 = Steel }} Sprites Mega Evolution Terrestrial Forme Mothership Forme Shiny Prior to 1.2 Mega Sprite Trivia * As of version 1.2.2, if S51-A is encountered outside of its normal location during Randomizer Mode, it is able to be caught as with any other Pokémon. The same is true for Seikamater. * Sheldon has an S51-A encountered in Ripley's Sidequest. He only uses it against the player if fought in the Championship Site. * If the Mothership Form is canon, S51-A would be the only Pokémon in Pokémon Uranium with 2 Mega Evolutions. * Mega S51-A T has the highest base Special Attack out of every Pokemon (except Urayne) original to Pokemon Uranium. * Its mega stone is the only one that doesn't have the -ite suffix. Design origin Its main form is probably derived from the many UFO sightings compiled into one. The flashing multicolored lights and the green alien inside with large eyes were the main source of paranoia in the mid-1900s. The aesthetics of aliens in pop-culture was likely also the inspiration for the decision to alter the shiny version's color palette. As many modern stereotypical depictions of extra terrestrials tend to have gray skin. Name Origin Its name consists of the letter "S", the number "51" , and the letter "A". The "S" is an abbreviation of the word subject, the "51" refers to Area 51, and the "A" stands for alpha, as it is seen giving orders to S51. Gallery S51-A.png Category:Pokémon that can mega evolve